heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.17 - Rec Center Upgrades
With the recent events that happened at the Rec Center, it's been closed for about a week to get repairs done and the authorities have been there to question the employees and mainly Jynn who acted first. But since then with his apartment being above the rec center, he's been put on house arrest for the time being due to his actions could've gotten people killed. He didn't care though because what he did saved people even if it wasn't the most glamours of ways. Given permission to still work, he's now mopping up the floors currently., Barbara Gordon has returned to the rec center, not so much to check repairs, but to see what the fallout from the superflashbang and kidnapping are. There is, she notes, a small shrine of sorts set up in one corner of the main foyer, as she wheels in through the wide wheelchair door. She angles herself just out of the way of main traffic, and sits and looks around, her gym bag on her lap. With teh clean up goign the way it's supposed to be, Jynn finally makes his way back out to the main lobby. As he looks around, a tall black woman comes out of her office and smiles, "Hey Jynn thanks for cleaning up, I'm pretty sure everything will be alright. I don't care what the cops say, you did good." she tells him. Grinning a little bit, Jynn stretches out a bit. "Thanks Therese." he says to her bowing his head a little. Looking around he notices the woman who was at the rec center when it was attacked. "Hi." he says as he walks over towards her. "We aren't open just yet." he offers. Barbara gives Jynn a quick smile in response. "I know," she says. She opens her bag a little and pulls out what looks like an official work order. "I'm actually here to take a look at installing some new security feeds for you." ClockTower Systems, authorized by the Wayne Foundation. She extends her hand. "Barbara Gordon. Nice to meet you." Moving to look at the work order, he blinks and looks to Barbara, he reaches out and takes her hand into his. "THanks." he says as he bows his head to her in signs of respect. "I knew Mr. Wayne sent repair guys, but an upgraded security system..." he looks a bit baffled at this. "Well come on." he says as he shows Barbara in towards teh office. "Do you need any help, and sorry." he slows himself down, "My name is Jynn, and hopefully you weren't hurt during that situation." he does look a bit down, "I would've gotten to you too, but we already had one person shot and no one covering her." "I'm good," Barbara says, wheeling after the young man, her strokes strong and sure. "And, don't worry about it. I was safe enough behind the table. You did the right thing." Besides, she hates it when people think she can't take it, just because her legs don't work. As they reach the office, she shifts the bag from her lap to the desk so that she can better position herself beside it. "I imagine it's been crazy here, since then." Nodding his head a little, "Yeah, I'm on house arrest, but they are allowing me to still work." he sighs a bit. He moves so that Barbara is able to move easily with her wheelchair, though as he watches her, he sees something within her. He smiles a little bit, "Still, next time I will do better." he grins at her. "THough if you don't need the help..." he lets it trail off. Shrugging, "So how long will this take?" he asks curiously, "And again if I can help let me know." Barbara shakes her head lightly. "I don't usually need help with anything," she smiles. And that 'anything' really does encompass so much more than electronics. Nonetheless, she pulls the keyboard towards her, pulls a couple of small data transfer units from her bag, and plugs them into the USB port. While they initialize, she adds her own small laptop to the mix -- a laptop that's head and shoulders better than the poor machines the center uses. "It shouldn't take too long," she assures him. "Though, you can stay and chat, if you want. I'm curious: Had you ever seen those guys before? I don't remember seeing them around, myself." Nodding his head at Barbaras telling him she didn't need any help with anything. Jynn takes a chair and sits down near Barbara, looking at her as she takes out her laptop and looking at the rest of the equipment. "That is a sick laptop, nothing we have here, but then again we have been keeping up to date some how." Quirking a brow at her when she offers to sit and talk, "No, I haven't seen them bfore. Most gangs keep out of here, mainly due to me getting the families to unite to help keep this place safe. Along with me having gone after a few of them on my own. But for the most part no real issues until that day." Barbara arches a brow at that, integrating her system with the center's and starting to run a couple of different programs, installing, upgrading, and analyzing. "That's kind of dangerous, isn't it? Going after gangs on your own." She gives him a lopsided smile, glancing at him sidelong. "You one of those cape-and-cowl sorts?" Chuckling, "Yea I know." he says simply. "But honestly, I can't idly sit by and not help those who aren't able to fight for themselves." he tells Barbara. "I mean there are good people here and those real heros can only do so much and most of them are worried about the whole world, there is no one really worrying about the bad neighborhoods or the kids who've been affected by all this crap." he says as he looks to Barbara. "It's one of the main reasons I'm here. I love to see the kids be happy and not on guard all the time. I've even got a lot o the older kids out of gangs and now doing well in school. Parents are being more proactive with their kids and helping us as much as they can here. So yeah, I will do what I must." Barbara knows the feeling, really. What she doesn't know is just how effective the fellow really is, his comments and brief moment of heroism during the kidnapping aside. It would be a simple matter to look up his name in the employee database (especially now that she has installed a direct link into the center systems) and find out his basic info to be able to run a search on him, of course. And from there to track his movements and see just how he really does spend his time, but before she goes to all that effort, she figures it's better just to let normal conversation take its course. "Not many would step up like that," she notes. She lets out a soft sound, sort of like a 'hmf', but more thoughtful than anything else. "It's no wonder they want you under house arrest." It seemed to her to be a little bit extreme a 'punishment' for what happened. He didn't really do anything a lot of other mightn't have in the situation. Not knowing what all Barbara is able to do, Jynn just looks to her as she works. It's pretty impressive to see how well she works, but when she states that most wouldn't do what he does, Jynn just shakes his head, "Some people will not do it, I..." he shakes his head and looks away from where Babs is working. But when she makes some noise, he turns to look back at Barbara, "Whats going on?" he asks as he moves closer to her. "Somethign wrong?" he asks a bit confused. Barbara finishes the upgrades to the systems remarkably quickly, shaking her head in response to his question. "Nothing. We're all done." She's good at what she does, and it's not like there was a huge change required. A lot of it was handled off-site, after all. As efficiently as she set up, she begins dismantling her equipment, putting it back in the black bag, until all is once again as it was. She smiles. "That'll integrate the new system features with the new hardware so that, with any luck, we'll be able to have a more comprehensive eye on things if something like that happens again. God willing, it won't." That said and done, she reverses her chair and angles it towards the door somewhat. "How long is this house arrest supposed to last?" she asks now. "Did a court order it?" Jynn looks to Barbara, as she telsl him she is finished. "Great." Jynn smiles as he looks to her. She really does have striking red hair, and as she finished up, Jynn quirks a brow, "Yeah, they just didn't like me fighting, they thought what I did could've done more then what we saw." he says simply. "But honestly I think mroe would've happened if I didn't do what I did. I know I'm not no hero, and I dn't try to act like one, but what was going on wasn't right and it needed to be stopped." You paged Superman with 'Well, I'll probably be gone about an hour or so, with the hope the nap will make me feel less hungover. (I shouldn't feel hungover. I've had nothing intoxicating to drink and haven't been drunk in years!) If it does, I'll be good for whatever, whenever.' She also has the same last name as the police commissioner. "You got through the courts fast," she notes. The fact he's been punished so severely when no one else in the room was -- including people like the two girls that stood up to the thugs -- strikes her as seriously unbalanced. Like someone's got a grudge against the fellow. She might look into that. "Well. Good luck with it, then. I hope they release you soon." She gives him a smile and nods toward the door. "I should probably get back to the office. But, you know, when the place opens again, I'll probably drop back in." A beat. "I like to use the pool here occasionally." He didn't know why he was held but being the instigator he understood and didn't have a problem with it. "Yeah I know, but still I would do it again Barbara." Then blinking, "Hey are you related to the Commissioner?" he asks as a second handed question. Quirking a brow up at her, "Well honestly Iw ould like to talk again with you, so if your going to be coming back..." he pauses. "Well the pool is already ready, if you wanna use teh pool I can let you in whenver you want and have it clear for you." Barbara smiles. "Mm. Yeah, he's my Dad," she replies, answering his question. "And, I'll definitely take advantage of the pool. Thanks. I appreciate it." She starts to roll down out the door and down the hall, now, though she's not leaving him behind. (Not as long as he walks with her, at least.) She glances up at him and cants her head for a moment, her smile still easy on her lips. "Maybe we can grab coffee sometime, yeah?" Jynn is able to keep up with her, and he helps with the doors as they walk. He smiles, "Yeah, he wasn't all that happy to see me." he says. "I was in a intern position at GCPD." he frowns a bit. "I think this is basically a lesson learned thing I guess." he shrugs a bit. At the mention of her taking him up on the pool, "I hope you do." he grins. Seeing that smile as it comes up on her lips, "As for coffee, sure." Barbara nods, reaching the front door of the rec center, the young man at her side. "Thanks," she says, as he gets doors and makes sure the way is clear. "Well, it's been nice meeting you, Jynn." A beat. "Again." If you count the earlier encounter. "I'll see you around, for sure." With that, she raises her hand briefly in farewell before rolling out the front door and out to the parking lot to find her modded van and go home. Category:Log